I made a smut
by LucklessMallory
Summary: I was bored during math class, and wrote something in my notebook that would keep me awake. PWP


Gaara watched Lee intently as the other man slept. Lee slept so deeply, Gaara wondered if he would even wake to the fire alarm. Slowly, the redhead slipped under the covers next to his lover and waited. He slid his leg over Lee's waist until he was straddling the man. Lee still didn't react. His eyes were still closed without a flicker or twitched, expression vacant. Curious, Gaara bounced his hips a little, rattling Lee's body and making the mattress squeak. Still nothing. A slow, amused grin spread across Gaara's mouth as he wondered how far he could take this.

Gaara crawled lower, kissing a wet trail down the center of Lee's chest and stomach. He shouldn't be doing this. Lee would be furious when he woke. Their relationship was still new, and hadn't gotten physical until a couple days ago. They'd already had sex earlier tonight, and it was clear that Lee was still shy about it. He'd been slow and tentative and gentle, and it had made Gaara's body ache with pleasure. But... Gaara still longed for the thrill of pushing boundaries and discovering where each other's buttons lay.

When Gaara was between Lee's legs, he had to pause to pull down the man's sleep pants. Gaara's head was beneath the covers now, but he still waited for some sign or reaction of Lee waking up. Nothing. Not a hitch of breath or twitch across his skin. Gaara's lips spread in an amused smile as the waist of Lee's pants lowered beneath his groin, and Gaara left it wrapped around Lee's lower thighs.

He leaned forward until his face hovered next to Lee's penis. He was mildly surprised to find it was already half hard, and growing. Even subconsciously, Lee was aware of all this attention. Gaara dragged the wet flat of his tongue up the length in a hot, firm lick. More blood rushed to Lee's erection, and Gaara licked again. He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue under the foreskin, eyes growing wider as he_ finally_ got a reaction. Lee's thighs twitched, and he moaned softly. He still wasn't awake. He was probably having a very vivid dream. Gaara bobbed his head, earning more jerks of the man's thighs and heavier breathing. Gaara learned that using his tongue made Lee moan out loud, while sucking made the man shudder. Arousal rushed through Gaara's body in a thrill.

Fingers threaded through Gaara's hair and gripped tightly. Gaara pulled himself up above the covers with a gasp for fresh air, and blinked as he met Lee's open eyes. So... Lee _couldn't_ sleep through anything after all. About to explain himself, Gaara was cut off by a kiss as Lee's arms wrapped around him. Abruptly Lee was on top of him, grinding their bodies together. Gaara's legs wrapped around Lee's hips in encouragement as he gasped and arched into that hot friction.

Lee leaned back and spat into his hand wordlessly, rubbing the moisture onto his dick. Realizing his intention with a flush of anticipation, Gaara stretched for the lube on the nightstand and pressed it into Lee's hand. Lee uncapped it and squeezed too much onto his erection, then settled back between Gaara's legs. Lee's eyes were unfocused and needy, lips parted, and he groaned as he found Gaara's entrance and pushed inside. The redhead gasped vocally and shuddered as his body was penetrated for the second time that night.

This time was not slow or gentle. It was just thrust after thrust, hammering into Gaara's body as the two men clung to each other with curled fingers. Gaara cried out when Lee found his prostate, making stars burst across his vision. His erection ground into Lee's stomach with each fast push and pull of the man's hips. It was so much pressure, so hard, so good-! Gaara's toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut as he came violently between their bodies.

Lee didn't stop, thrusting and thrusting at the same brutal pace until he_ finally_ came with a hoarse groan of completion. He collapsed onto the bed next to Gaara, shuddering with afterglow. Gaara laid where he was until he could catch his breath again, eyes wide and body pleased. He turned to say something to Lee, but stopped. Son of a bitch...

...Lee was dead asleep again.


End file.
